Wishful Thinking
by Bears62
Summary: This is a continuation of Jealousy, from Sarah's POV.  What dreams may come?


****Disclaimer:**** The Sarah Connor Chronicles and it's characters are the property of James Cameron and Fox. No infringement intended.

****Thanks:**** To Mistress KK for the invaluable help, props and criticism. More props than criticism however. I appreciate it. :-) 

****Author's Notes:**** This is a continuation of Jealousy, from Sarah's POV. What dreams may come?

**Archiving:** Only with the permission of the author.

**Wishful Thinking**

**by Bears**

"Cameron do you feel like telling me what the hell happened at the chess tournament today?" Striding into the kitchen, Sarah confronts the young woman.

"No. Not really." Cameron's voice actually sounded defensive, along with the look on her face.

"What do you mean 'no not really'? What kind of an answer is that?" Sarah looked incredulously at the young woman.

"It's an honest answer. You asked me if I felt like telling you what happened today, and I don't feel like telling you." Cameron glances briefly up at the green eyes before returning her gaze to the floor.

"Well then, let me put it this way. Cameron, what happened at the chess tournament today? Why did you kill Andy and what did you do with Turk 2? Neither of them mattered since the Chinese won the tournament." Sarah looks at Cameron, confusion warring with curiosity on her face.

"Because any way you look at it, it was the smart thing to do. Just because they lost this tournament doesn't mean that improvements wouldn't have been made to the computer after Goode had a chance to work on it some more. It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides, I did not like him." Cameron bites her lip after that last part, before looking away again.

"Didn't like him? I'll buy the whole better safe than sorry part, but not liking him? You couldn't have formed an opinion either way about him since you never met him. How on earth could you not like him?" Now anger is starting to war with confusion across her face. "Help me out here Cameron, because I'm trying to understand."

As soon as the words left Sarah's mouth Cameron looks up and lunges towards Sarah, pushing her against the counter while wrapping her arms around Sarah's neck and planting a long, forceful kiss on Sarah's mouth, delving her tongue in when she feels Sarah respond, before pulling back. "That's why I didn't like him. I didn't want him touching you, being with you. I want to be the one who gets to do that to you."

Sarah takes a deep steadying breath before reaching her hand out and laying it on Cameron's cheek. "Cameron you didn't have to worry about that. My spending time with Andy was just for the purpose of finding out what if any connection he had with Skynet. There was nothing personal about it, at least on my part. You kissing me,however, is very personal."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you Sarah. That wasn't my intention." Cameron whispers, once again looking at the floor.

"You haven't offended me Cameron. Turned on, aroused, whatever you want to call it, but not offended." Sarah grins, and pushes Cameron against the refrigerator, while vigorously latching onto her neck. Encouraged by the small whimper, Sarah runs her mouth up to Cameron's ear and starts nibbling on the earlobe, while pushing her hand under Cameron's shirt and kneading a firm breast.

"Sarah…Sarah wait. John could come in at any moment. Do you really want him to see us making out in the kitchen?" Cameron groans at the unrelenting motions of Sarah's mouth and hand, the sensors in her body starting to respond to the stimulation.

"Sonuvabitch! I can't believe I forgot where I was for a moment." Sarah takes a step back, running her hand through her hair and trying to get control of her breathing. "Are you interested in continuing this somewhere a bit more private? If you are, I happen to know of a private room with a largebed about ten seconds from here."

"Lead the way."

Sarah didn't have to be told twice, before grabbing Cameron's hand and practically running down the hallway to her bedroom. "This is your last chance to change your mind Cameron. Are you sure you want this?"

"Lock the door Sarah and then strip. If your clothes aren't off in thirty seconds, I'm just going to assume that you don't want them." Yanking her shirt off, Cameron quickly finishes disrobing as Sarah manages to get her top off.

Sarah groans as she finds herself picked up and carried over to the bed with lips kissing their way hotly down her throat while eager hands finish slipping her clothes off. Sarah moans loudly as she feels Cameron's strong hand slowly caressing up her leg. Sarah looks down into dark brown, passion-filled eyes, before looking at Cameron's pale neck. Sarah slowly inches her way down the bed, even as she feels hands caressing over her body.

Cameron whimpers as Sarah's lips and tongue stop for a moment on her pulse point to suckle and flick against the increased pounding. Her whole body becomes hypersensitive as the older woman's hand slowly and teasingly caresses over her leg before coming to a halt at her apex. Looking down to where Sarah's hand is resting, Cameron runs her own hand to Sarah's apex while looking into her eyes. Finding what they are looking for, they both simultaneously insert fingers inside each other and start a slow in and out motion, gradually building up speed as they add another finger to the stroking.

Sarah is rocking against Cameron's hand almost roughly now, as Sarah places her thigh against her own hand and increases the strength of her thrusts as Cameron curls her middle finger inside Sarah, rubbing her g-spot over and over again until they both scream out as their orgasms takes over.

Cameron continues stroking Sarah gently, slowing down her movements as Sarah collapses underneath her, prolonging her pleasure as long as possible, before Sarah moves off into dreamland.

Sarah wakes up, for the first time feeling like she's at a hundred percent since they made the jump to 2007. Glancing down she's at first puzzled then saddened as she realizes she must have dreamed the entire encounter again, being as how she's completely dressed. As she slips out of bed and walks down to the kitchen, she wonders if today would be a good day to confront Cameron about more than just the happenings at the chess tournament.

"Good morning, Sarah, I made coffee if you'd like a cup." Cameron smiles at the older woman, a knowing look in her eyes, while leaning against one of the counters, before sipping from her own cup. "Did you sleep well?"

The End


End file.
